1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for machining a metallic member, and particularly to a milling method for machining a peripheral sidewall and an end edge of a metallic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a tabletop computer or a mobile phone, has a metallic housing. The metallic housing includes a top portion and a peripheral sidewall extending from a peripheral edge of the top portion. The peripheral sidewall includes an end edge away from the top portion. A milling machine is employed to machine a peripheral sidewall of the metallic member, then a chamfering machine is employed to chamfer the end edge. The metallic member is transferred between the milling machine and the chamfering machine. Therefore, a machining efficiency and a positioning accuracy are reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.